


I wish I had a girlfriend

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Kara thinks they're just taking things slow, Lena is completely oblivious, SuperCorp, featuring Sam teasing Lena through text and a supercorp first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena thinks they're just friends. Kara thinks they've been dating for weeks.





	I wish I had a girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/174985043523/sos-i-told-the-girl-i-like-that-i-want-a-butch-gf) post from tumblr. An anon requested I write a supercorp version of it and here we are.

When Kara had invited Lena over for dinner, she hadn’t been surprised, take out at each other’s houses is a common occurrence. But when Kara said that Lena didn’t need to pick up food on the way, that she was going to cook instead, Lena definitely was surprised.

Mostly because Kara can’t cook.

Lena had teased her about said fact, asked if she was sure and Kara had smiled, had said, “do you trust me?” and Lena was powerless to say anything but yes.

So now, here she is, in Kara’s hallway, wondering exactly what they’re going to be eating tonight and if she should think of some excuses not to eat just in case whatever Kara has made is inedible.

Lena smiles as the door opens and she’s greeted by a smiling Kara.

“Hey,” Kara says, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek before pulling her in for a hug.

Lena’s arms go around Kara almost by instinct, her mind elsewhere as her cheek burns where Kara had just kissed her.

_Kara had just kissed her??_

“Come in,” Kara smiles, stepping back and gesturing Lena into her apartment.

Lena tries to steady herself as she steps into the room. They’ve hugged before, they’ve hugged plenty of times, but this is the first time Kara has ever kissed her, even if it was just on the cheek.

A pleasant smell hits her senses as Kara shuts the door behind her and Lena welcomes the distraction, she needs to get her mind back in order if she’s going to make it through this dinner with Kara.

It’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep her thoughts strictly platonic around her best friend.

“Something smells nice.”

“You sound surprised?”

Lena laughs. “I’m well aware of your track record with cooking.” Kara can heat food with her heat vision and that’s about it, anything else that requires preparing or cooking of food Kara should stay away from. Although, Kara did say that Maggie was teaching both her and Alex a few things, so maybe that’s paid off more than Lena thought.

“I can’t take all of the credit for this, Maggie helped.” Kara holds up a bottle of wine in the kitchen and Lena nods. “She came over earlier and helped me cook dinner, she even left a detailed set of instructions so I can’t mess up finishing it off.” Kara uses one hand to gesture to a piece of paper on the kitchen counter while she hands Lena a glass of wine with the other. “Which you are going to have to read too and help me because I know I’ll probably ruin dinner otherwise.”

Lena laughs again. “Of course I’ll help.”

Kara beams at her. “And guess what? Maggie told me not to tell anyone but she won’t mind me telling you.” She looks down at her watch. “Not that it matters, she’s probably with Alex now anyway. They haven’t been able to see each other much recently because of work and their shifts not lining up so Maggie took the afternoon off work to help me and she’s got the evening and tomorrow off too so she’s going to surprise Alex. She’s organised with J’onn that Alex won’t have to work either and she’s got a dinner planned tonight and a whole day tomorrow so they can spend some time together, isn’t that cute?”

Lena smiles at Kara’s rambling, absorbing the information as it’s thrown at her. “It’s very cute.”

She’s always been slightly jealous of what Maggie and Alex have, she can see the real love there, the happiness, and she wants someone like that too. She has Kara, but best friend and girlfriend just aren’t the same thing.

_I wish I had a girlfriend._

Kara’s laugh startles her and it takes Lena a moment to realise she’s said the words aloud. They were quiet, still said to herself, but Kara’s superhearing had easily picked them up.

“Well,” Kara says with a wink. “I’m a girl.”

Lena’s mouth falls open and Kara laughs again, this time with a fond shake of her head. “I’m just going to get changed quickly before dinner, I didn’t want to get my nice clothes dirty while cooking. Why don’t you read Maggie’s note and see what we have to do?” Lena feels herself nod. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena can only stare as Kara leaves, only looking down at the note on the counter once Kara has vanished into her room.

_What the hell just happened?_

Instead of reading the note as requested, she digs into her purse and pulls out her phone. She needs to talk to someone about what just happened and hopefully Sam will have some insight into Kara’s comment.

**I’m at Kara’s for dinner and I said “I wish I had a girlfriend” and she winked and said “I’m a girl”. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**It means she’s in love with you.**

Lena huffs out a breath at her friend’s response.

**I’m serious.**

**So am I. Are you two having takeout or is she cooking?**

Lena frowns, not sure what that has to do with anything.

**She cooked. Well, Maggie did but Kara helped.**

Lena glances up, makes sure Kara isn’t coming.

**Uhhh you sure you two aren’t on a date right now?**

**Of course we’re not on a date, I think I’d know if we were. But what could she have meant by that?**

Lena hears movement and quickly shoves the phone back into her bag. She picks up the paper, eyes skimming over the instructions as Kara walks back into the room.

“How does it look?”

“Not too bad we just have to…” Lena trails off as she looks up and catches sight of Kara wearing a dark blue dress and suddenly she feels underdressed in her straight-from-work outfit.

 _God_ , Kara is gorgeous.

“Lena?”

Lena clears her throat, diverting her eyes back to the paper and away from exposed arms and a tight fitting dress so she can clear her mind of the definitely not platonic thoughts that are currently going through it.

“Yes?” She clears her throat. “I mean we just need to heat up the sauce and take the chicken out of the oven in about ten minutes and it’ll be ready.”

“Great. Can you handle the sauce while I finish setting the table?”

Lena’s eyes find the table that Kara’s talking about, already placemats, glasses and a small bunch of flowers in a vase sitting on it.

“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble,” Lena says, even if her heart flutters at the thought. Kara is just too sweet.

Kara waves her off. “It was no trouble. Plus,” she says with a smile. “You’re worth it.”

There goes her heart again.

Kara moves about the kitchen to get cutlery so Lena turns her attention to the sauce to give herself something to do, something to focus on while her mind tries to betray her. She turns the stovetop on and places the saucepan on top, stirring it slowly as it starts to heat up.

She’s so focused on trying not to think of Kara that she misses her stepping up behind her and Lena stills when she feels arms encircle her waist.

She stays perfectly still, not wanting to break the moment by asking what on earth is going on because Kara is warm and firm against her back and she doesn’t want to do anything that’ll cause her to pull away. She does reach down and turn the stove off though, sure that Kara will be enough to distract her from the food and she doesn’t want to burn what Kara and Maggie have worked hard on.

They stay like that for a moment, Lena hardly daring to breathe but she jumps when she feels lips against the back on her neck and her movement is enough to dislodge them.

_Kara’s lips were just on her neck._

Lena turns, still in Kara’s arms, and she’s not sure what she’s expecting when she turns around but it’s not finding Kara smiling at her.

Again, what on earth is going on? Is she dreaming? That makes more sense than anything else.

“You just kissed me?” Lena says, voice higher than she’d like.

Kara laughs as she reaches out and Lena can only watch in amazement Kara’s hand settles on the side of her face, her thumb brushing her cheek. “And you’re blushing.”

“I…uhh…” Lena splutters, definitely not equipped for any of this. What do you do when your crush randomly kisses you out of the blue?

“Was it okay that I kissed you?” Kara asks, looking uncertain now as her hand drops. She bites her lip and Lena’s eyes flash down for a moment before she quickly looks up again. Staring at Kara’s lips would not be helpful right now.

“Of course!” Lena quickly says, finding her voice. She doesn’t like that look on Kara’s face, doesn’t want to be the cause of any worry or stress, and it’s that thought alone, well, that and the fact that Kara just kissed her which means her feelings may not be as one sided as she’d thought, that has Lena telling the truth. “I have a crush on you.”

The look is gone in an instant from Kara’s face she she laughs again. “I kind of figured that out. This is, what? Our fifth date now?”

Lena splutters again. “Date?” And not just any date, their fifth date. As in they’ve had four more dates before this one. Date??

Kara nods with a smile but then Lena sees the realisation dawn on her face. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“Didn’t know what?” Lena asks but she thinks she already knows the answer to that.

Kara pauses. “…that we’re dating.”

“Oh my God,” Lena says, eyes widening and now Kara looks nervous too. “How did I miss that?”

“Is that something that you want? Because if not, I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“No!” Lena clears her throat. “I mean yes, that is something that I want.”

“Really?”

Lena reaches out and takes Kara’s hand that’s between them. “Really.”

“How did you not know we were dating?” Kara asks, that easy smile back on her face.

“Why did you think we were?” Lena counters, feeling the odd need to defend herself even if she does feel stupid for missing it.

“I asked you out and you said yes, to multiple dates. I just thought you wanted to take things slow. But then earlier you talked about wanting to have a girlfriend and I thought you meant me.”

“I did,” Lena admits as her cheeks go red again. “I thought we were just friends though.” Lena tips her head forward and presses it into Kara’s shoulder to hide her embarrassment. “How did I not see this?”

Kara laughs as she wraps her arms around Lena’s back and pulls her close. “Did you not wonder about why I was so nervous to ask you to dinner two weeks ago?”

Lena picks her head back up and finds Kara even closer than before. “I thought you were just excited about the food.”

“What about the picnic when I brought you flowers?”

“I thought you were just being nice.”

“Or the day I made you take the afternoon off to go to the science museum and we held hands the entire time?”

Lena shrugs to that question, looking back that was romantic, as were the other dates they went on.

There was a movie date in there too, which they’d also spent most of the time holding hands as well.

How had she been so blind? She’d been so caught up in the sad fact that Kara would never like her that she’d completely missed the fact that she actually does.

“How about this, then? We pretend the last two weeks never happened and we make this our first date?”

“You still want to date me after all this?”

Kara grins as she tilts her head forward and presses it against Lena’s. “Definitely.”

Lena feels Kara’s words ghost across her lips and this time, she doesn’t try and divert her mind away from thoughts of kissing Kara, instead, she tilts her on head up and then her mind goes blissfully blank as soft lips press against her own.

A loud beeping sound startles them both apart a moment later and Lena has to stop herself from chasing Kara’s lips as she steps back.

“Dinner’s ready,” Kara says with a breathless laugh as she turns off the timer and she looks just as stunned as Lena feels. It was just a simple press of lips but it’s already by far the best kiss Lena has ever had.

Lena reluctantly steps away to give Kara space as she reaches into the oven to pull out their dinner.

“By the way,” Kara says, as she places the chicken on the counter and turns off the oven “I was kind of distracted before but your phone has been buzzing for a few minutes now.”

Lena pulls it out of her bag to see a bunch of texts. “It’s just Sam.”

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.”

“Really? Because that was a lot of buzzing.”

Lena feels her cheeks heat up again. “I may have texted her earlier after I said I wish I had a girlfriend and you winked and said you were a girl.”

“And why did you do that?” Kara asks with a smirk.

Lena rolls her eyes. “I think we’ve already established that I’ve been oblivious about a few things.”

Kara laughs as she bumps her shoulder gently against Lena’s. “What did she say?”

Lena looks down to see the string of new texts from Sam.

**Isn’t it obvious? She wants to be your girlfriend.**

**Lena?**

**I’m being serious this time, she’s totally into you.**

**And you’re totally into her so it’s perfect.**

**You just need to ask her out.**

**Or kiss her, that works too.**

**Why aren’t you answering?**

**It better be because you two are making out, not because you’re ignoring me.**

Lena laughs as she reads the message, tilts her phone so Kara can read it too. Their feelings are out in the open now, Kara wouldn’t have asked her out if she didn’t like her and Lena’s openly admitted to having a crush on her so there’s no point in hiding from it anymore.

“May I?” Kara asks, gesturing to the phone.

Lena nods and Kara takes the phone and types out a message, shows it to her for approval.

**It’s because we’re making out, she’ll call you later. Kara.**

Lena laughs, Sam is definitely going to be impatient waiting for her call.

Lena takes the phone from Kara and puts it back in her bag. It’s been distracting enough for one day.

“So, what now?” Lena asks, stepping forward to close the space between them.

“Well, there’s dinner or…?” Kara trails off.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Or?”

“We can make sure we didn’t lie to Sam. If you’re done taking things slow that is?”

Lena cuts off Kara’s laughter with a kiss.

Their dinner is cold by the time they get to it, but neither of them are complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for butch Kara but I slightly altered the prompt because it was easier to write this way. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl
> 
> Edit: I've written a second version of this but with their roles reversed, where Kara is the one who doesn't know they're dating, and it can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975018).


End file.
